


爱慕（四）

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: SM预警道具play颜射吞精SP鞭打dirty talk失禁射尿（每个都比较轻微，不是很重口……吧）





	爱慕（四）

酒店的停车场，几排车整齐划一的摆放，看起来似乎没有什么不同。

角落里的一辆车内，李东海正无力的伏在李赫宰的身上，他的主人正玩弄着自己的后穴，狭小的空间，寂静的周围，李东海只能听见自己高潮过后的喘息，伴随着某处随着手指抽插响起的水滋声，一点一点侵蚀着自己的心。

他抬起头，望着李赫宰深邃的眉眼出了神，他还没有这样好好看过眼前的这个人，这个，他的主人，似乎这样的场景他在梦中见过，一切都太过突然，但又似曾相识。

李东海用视线描绘着男人精致的下颌线，他想，或许就是这个人了，这就是漫长黑夜中自己苦苦追寻的那束光，是他沉溺深海时远处飘来的那一叶扁舟，让他忘记自己的姓名，忘记所谓的身份，只为他一个人，沉沦。

李赫宰看着怀里痴痴盯着自己，一动不动的小猫咪，摘掉了多余的眼镜，这张好看的脸不再成熟，甚至有些稚气，完全看不出来已经三十四岁，想想上课时，那张严肃的脸和古板的话语，李赫宰竟不再厌烦，反而觉得可爱，就像看着一个稚嫩的小孩子学着大人的模样。他抽出手指，把带出的液体擦在李东海还有些泛红的臀瓣，然后慢慢推磨，直到消失…

“想什么呢？”

“在想主人。”

李东海诚实的回答，作为奖励，李赫宰满意的揉了揉他的屁股，温柔的问道，

“准备好了吗？嗯？”

这是一家情趣酒店，李东海一来便认了出来，今天，他和主人的第一次，就要在这栋楼的某个房间进行，想想网调时李赫宰布置的那些刺激羞人的任务，李东海感觉自己已经兴奋了起来，眼睛里藏不住的期待溢了出来。

“准备好了，主人～！”

李赫宰笑着伸手摸了摸他的头发，

“拿走吧，穿好衣服，内裤放车上吧，今晚，都用不到它了，是不是？海海。”

“是，主人。”

李东海乖巧地点头，李赫宰下车等他，正当他快速穿好了衣裤，准备扣好自己西装裤的皮带时，李赫宰打开车门，拦住了他。

李赫宰把他的小猫奴侧过了身，背对着自己，手伸进了李东海的裤子，冰凉的触感滑过，李东海正在诧异的猜测主人的意图，一只钢笔插进了他的后穴，笔杆在内，笔帽在外。

“不许用手碰，不去掉出来，后果自负。”

伸手给愣神的小猫咪系上皮带，把人牵出来，锁好车门，李赫宰看着眼前紧并着腿的人儿，笑出了声。

后穴已经被李赫宰的抽插分泌出了汁液，钢笔又有些细，李东海只好用力收缩，夹紧双腿，防止钢笔跳出来，这是今晚正式调教前的最后一个任务，他不想让李赫宰失望。

跟随着主人的脚步，两个人走向酒店大堂，李东海已经掌握好了频率，得心应手的控制着穴内的笔杆，尽管走路还是有些不自然。

前台的工作人员似乎已经司空见惯，机械的办着手续，让原本有些羞耻的李东海松了一口气，付钱时他快速去掏钱包，被李赫宰有些凛冽的眼神制止住。

“404，电梯在右手边，客房服务座机请按#号键”

“好的谢谢。”

拿上房卡，李赫宰转身就走了，朝着电梯的反方向，李东海没有思考，紧跟着他的脚步。

“主人，你还是学生……以后我来付吧。”

“不用，我不缺钱，而且以后我们回家，不来这里了啊，走吧，我们走楼梯。”

听到了“家”这个字，李东海突然觉得自己就像一只流浪的猫咪，终于要被主人抱回家了，心头暖暖的李东海乖巧的跟着主人走向楼梯间，只是刚走了三个台阶，他就懂了主人的目的，每抬一次腿，每上一个台阶，后穴内的钢笔就往外滑出一点，他只好收缩着穴肉，小心翼翼的抬步，可惜只上了一层，钢笔已经掉出了大半。

李东海想用手把钢笔重新放进去，又顾忌着主人的话，不敢违抗，可是再上一个台阶，恐怕钢笔就要掉出来了，他为难的停了下来，坏心的李赫宰早就在等着这一刻，意料之中的他又装作若无其事的问，

“海海，怎么了？”

“主人……钢笔…要掉出来了。”

“那要把它重新放进去吗？”

“主人说，不许海海碰。”

“乖，主人帮你，不过，SP加15下，和把裤子脱了，选一个。”

“我……我选SP。”

李赫宰意味深长的冲着李东海笑了笑，

“那把裤子脱了吧，原来海海很喜欢SP呀，放心，主人会满足你的。”

明明是选择题，李赫宰却像一个独裁者，题目由他设置，答案也由他决定，他想让李东海知道，作为自己的小猫奴，主人就是他的天，他的父，他的一切都由主人主宰，不该有自己的选择。

面前的这个人，霸道又独断，李东海突然感觉心口满满的，似乎，自己终于有了依靠，不需要思考，只需听从李赫宰的指令，不需要伪装，他可以坦诚的面对他的主人，他愿意做一只乖巧的猫咪，伴在主人左右。主人在，他就是什么都不怕。

李东海乖巧的脱掉了自己的裤子，上身正装整齐的他，赤裸的下身一露无遗，他看着自己身旁的影子，前端的性器疲软的耸拉着，身后的钢笔已经摇摇欲坠，这个画面，他梦寐已久。

李赫宰一手拎着男人的西裤，一手握住钢笔，都弄着粉嫩的穴口，绕着圈蹭刮着内壁，听着他敏感的小猫咪咿咿呀呀的发出动人的旋律，然后用力一按，物归原主。

“海海，还有两层哦。”

再上一层，钢笔肯定还会掉出来，李东海已经在期待，新的惩罚，他相信，他的主人也是一样。

清脆的一响，钢笔掉落在了台阶上，不到一层，就已经滑落，其中的缘由，李赫宰了然。

“主人，请惩罚海海吧。”

李东海绝对不知道，现在的自己，表情有多么魅惑，空荡明亮的楼梯间，上身精英的装扮，下身却一丝不挂，引诱着主人玩弄。可是，李赫宰却没有说出他想要的答案，

“把笔捡起来，裤子穿上。”

李东海愣了，他望向李赫宰，却看不出男人的表情。

“主人……”

“一分钟。”

李东海不敢再问，捡起钢笔，穿上裤子，提着挂在腿根的裤子，撅起两个白团子冲向李赫宰，递过钢笔，

“请主人帮海海塞进去。”

“骚货。”

没有钢笔的触感，啪地一声，李东海的臀尖被巴掌打得火辣辣的疼，与此同时，他好像起反应了。

“穿好裤子，快走。”

刷卡，开门，关门，一气呵成。

刚刚关上门，李赫宰就粗暴的把李东海压到门板上，摘掉他的眼镜扔到一边，大手插入李东海微长的细发，吻上他的唇，狡猾的舌头掠夺性的长驱直入，戏弄着怀中小喵咪的小舌，微微用力的撕咬男人的嘴唇，像是在标记自己的猎物，被吻得七荤八素的李东海，也用舌尖挑逗着主人的唇瓣，搂着男人结实的后背，享受着凶猛的进攻，两个人棋逢对手，但还是李东海先败下阵来，出了神儿的他忘了呼吸，李赫宰笑着松开，给他顺气。

“你先洗澡，我去买点东西。”

吻了吻李东海的眉心，李赫宰出了门，这家酒店的旁边，便有一个情趣用品无人售货店，李赫宰挑挑选选很快回了酒店，酒店的浴室是透明的，李东海看到李赫宰直白的眼神，还是有些闪躲，但很快就加快了速度，李赫宰整理了一下东西，就靠在沙发，看着玻璃对面的人儿，手指一点一点地敲着扶手，看不出表情。

李东海左思右想，还是擦着头发裹了一条浴巾出来，

“主人……”

李赫宰拿上刚刚买的东西，摸了摸吹的不是很干有些毛躁的头发，打开空调调高了几度，虽然屋里都铺了毛毯，还是在浴室门前铺了一个毯子，

“海海，浴巾脱了，跪在这儿，等我。”

浴室的门没有关，李东海乖巧的跪在门口，主人把毯子折了又折，暖暖的，膝盖一点都不硌，虽然是奴，但是也有种被捧在手心里的感觉。面对近在咫尺的裸体，他还是有些不好意思直视，但是又忍不住悄悄抬头去看，偷偷瞄一眼，毕竟还是第一次，李赫宰也不想勉强他直视，他们两个，还需要再加深相处，毕竟连自己也有些不习惯。

李赫宰洁癖发作，洗完澡在擦拭刚刚买的道具，李东海盯着他，目不转睛，

“满意吗？你看到的？”

李赫宰转头问他，本是在问这些道具，李东海却不假思索的露着星星眼回答，

“我觉得主人的第三根肋骨很好看。”

涉世未深的李赫宰，还是被这句话击到，心空。

李赫宰穿了短裤，裸着上身，摸摸李东海的的头发，告诉他他很棒，除去了眼镜，解下了头发，李东海温顺的像个孩子，露着猫咪笑，蹭蹭主人的掌心，李赫宰拿起项圈，套上男人白皙的脖颈，红色皮革，中心是一个铃铛里面有一层软垫，耐心地问他的小猫咪，挑了最舒适的尺寸扣好，连接了一根锁链。

李赫宰挤了些润滑油涂在手指，细致地为他扩张，然后拿过一根白色的尾巴，

“喜欢吗？”

“海海喜欢，谢谢主人。”

李赫宰把尾巴前端的肛塞放到他的面前，李东海会意的吮吸着这个锥形的物体，网调时，他也被要求自己戴过，现在，主人要为他带上尾巴，成为专属于李赫宰真正的小猫咪了，他有些迫不及待，舌尖舔舔又含进嘴里，虔诚的看着他的主人。

李东海跪趴在地上，李赫宰在一张一合的穴口按压了几下，转了几圈，边把肛塞送了进去，李东海开心的晃晃屁股，摇着尾巴，取悦着他的主人，等待着下一步动作。

一块红色的手帕蒙上了他的眼睛，布料的缝隙透着些许的光亮，他感受到李赫宰走了几步，啪地一声，漆黑一片，李赫宰关了所有的灯，没有马上回到他的小猫奴身边。

房间里漆黑又寂静，被蒙住眼睛的李东海有些惊慌，他仔细听着细微的声音，仍然找寻不到主人的方向，李东海觉得时间变得漫长，但其实只过了几十秒，他听见主人的脚步声，越来越近，直到李赫宰摸摸他的头，他才终于安心。

“猫猫乖，主人带你散步好不好？”

“好。”

软软糯糯的声音，连李东海自己都惊了一下，他觉得，自己就是一只猫，李赫宰的猫，他想伏到主人的腿上，撒娇求顺毛，想要调皮捣蛋，被主人严厉的教训。

他听到李赫宰捡起了绳链，牵着他慢慢向前走，李东海乖巧的用胳膊做着支撑，跪爬着，第一次来这所酒店，只匆匆的扫过几眼，他完全不熟悉，总是觉得自己快要撞上什么东西，畏手畏脚的跟随着主人的脚步。

房间不小，也不算大，铃铛空荡荡的声音下，李赫宰牵着他的猫咪，下达着向左向右的指令，他想让李东海知道，他就是他的方向。

慢慢地，李东海不再忧心忡忡地蜷缩手脚，李赫宰让他直行，他就大胆的伸出手脚，让他转弯，他就摇着小屁股像小螃蟹一样挪动。

绕了几圈，终于停下，李赫宰让李东海跪在床上，

“海海，闭上眼睛。”

李东海紧闭上双眼，听到李赫宰打开了灯，然后缓缓解下自己眼上的手帕，又把自己的大手覆盖上去。

“慢慢睁开，突然太亮，对眼睛不好。”

李东海被主人的细心甜到了心眼里，缓缓睁开了眼，李赫宰又缓缓拿下手，眼睛一点也不刺痛。他开心的抱住面前的主人，像吃饱喝足的小猫咪赖在主人的怀里，

“谢谢主人。”

唰地一声，一记散鞭落在他的臀间，

“让你动了么？跪好！”

臀肉火辣辣的感觉让李东海开始兴奋，摇了摇小屁股，等着主人的SP调教，

“双脚，并好。腰塌下去，屁股翘起来。”

白白软软的屁股带着散鞭击打的粉红，像是一只水蜜桃，毛绒绒的小尾巴耷拉着，李赫宰猛的拔了出来扔到一边，小穴来不及反应一张一合着，画面美好的让李赫宰忍不住想要狠抽下去。李赫宰拿起散鞭摩擦着雪白的臀肉，画着圈。

“每打一下，报一次数，躲的话加十下。”

“主人跟你说话呢，听到没有？吱声！”

第一下，打在了腿根的嫩肉。李东海被刺激的扬起了头呻吟出声，

“听到了，是，主人，一。”

“以后给我记住了！”

第二下，狠狠的打在臀瓣，李东海爽的性器有些抬头。

“是，主人，二。”

“被抽还起反应了，真骚。”

“呃啊…三。”

“说，你骚不骚？嗯？李老师？”

“四……骚……只对主人一个人骚。”

“贱货。”

“呃……五。”

“李老师，你说，你的学生们要是看到你是一个被自己学生抽屁股还会流水的骚货，会怎么样？”

“唔…不要，不要……只给主人看……六。”

七、八······二十九、三十……

李东海的屁股已经满是鞭痕，粉红一片，李赫宰每抽几下，便停下来用散鞭摩擦，已经三十下，李东海都没有躲过，哪怕声音已经带上了哭腔，最多只是扭扭屁股放松，他满意的抚摸着自己的作品，温热的大手揉揉捏捏，缓解着男人的痛感

“海海真乖，舒不舒服？”

“舒服，谢谢主人赏赐。”

李东海早已沉醉其中，他知道，李赫宰的鞭打，张弛有度，恨的时候柔嫩的臀瓣触感犹如刀割，他爱这种疼痛，现在温柔的抚摸，又让他沉醉，等待着每一下鞭打的时刻，他的心都痒的很，自己火辣辣的肌肤，不是鞭打的痕迹，是爱。

“你不知道你现在有多美。”

李东海已经勃起，前端滴出液体，李赫宰用散鞭摩擦着小猫咪的性器，又转而放在穴口周围摩擦，勾得李东海有些哆嗦，他害怕李赫宰抽上去，但心里又有些期待，他大口的喘息，好想要，好想要主人。

“海海下面的小嘴，怎么流水水了？嗯？”

“主人，海海想要……”

李赫宰把散鞭的把手，抵在穴口，粗糙的质地，摩擦着穴肉，

“想要这个？”

“不要它，要主人……”

没有用散鞭，李赫宰一巴掌拍上了臀尖。

“小骚货，过来！”

李赫宰坐到了沙发上，李东海从床上爬下来,在地上跪好，用嘴拉扯着主人的内裤，缓缓脱下，李赫宰一只脚趾夹着他的乳粒玩弄，另一只脚冰凉的脚掌，摩擦着他勃起的性器，褪下内裤，他乖巧的为李赫宰口交，小手抚摸着囊袋，包着牙，上下套弄着，止不住的流着口水，李赫宰揪起他的头发问

“好吃吗？”

李东海的嘴角还流着口水，眼神已经迷离，舔着嘴角，

“好吃，海海喜欢主人。”

“艹，真他妈骚。”

李赫宰再也忍不住，粗暴的拽起李东海，扔到床上，面对着自己，抬起两条纤细的腿，

“那就好好看着主人怎么艹你的。”

扶着自己的坚硬，一下插到底，猛烈的撞击着，仿佛要把两个肉球也塞进湿润的小穴，掐着男人的细腰，每一下都紧紧贴合，李东海已经没有办法思考了，压着嗓子呻吟着，本就被抽打的疼痛的臀肉，还在不规律的受着主人的拍打，那种刺痛伴随着肉棒在后穴的摩擦，他已经爽的不行，他刚摸上自己的性器，打算撸动着让自己达到高潮，屁股就被狠抽了一下。

“不许碰！记住，那里是我的，这里也是，你的全部都是我的！”

李赫宰一边凶猛的掠夺着，一边变换着姿势，让李东海跪趴着，揉着被揪得红肿的乳粒。

“呃啊，我是主人的，海海是主人的。”

“慢……慢一点，主人，要坏掉了……”

“啊啊啊……呃嗯……主人，我要高潮了……”

“给我忍住！没有我的允许不准高潮！否则我就把你光着扔到走廊，让大家看看本市最好大学的李老师，有多骚浪！”

李东海不敢不从，强烈的快感让他忍得好生辛苦，哭喊着求李赫宰，

“主人，求求你……让我高潮。”

“艹，放松！要夹死我吗？”

“呜呜我错了主人，主人……啊嗯……海海真的忍不住了。”

李赫宰研磨着穴内凸起的一点，李东海已经泪流满面，咬着嘴唇，粉红色的身子抽搐着，他坏心的弹了一下他的小猫奴高高立起的性器，

“射吧，小东西，以后再好好训练你”

“谢……谢谢主人……”

终于得以释放，李东海尖叫着射出了几股精液，最后竟溢出了金黄色的液体，李赫宰还在做着活塞运动，更加用力的撞击，

“第一次就被主人艹的失禁，这么爽么，嗯？”

“呜……我怎么能…嗯啊，主人，好爽，海海要受不了了，不要了，真的不要了。”

“只有我能说不要！”

李赫宰扯着李东海的头发，搂着他的腰，不让无力的李东海趴下去，做着最后的攻击，几十下后，他扶着自己的硕大，坐在李东海的面前，浓郁的精液射在了男人好看的脸上，李东海伸着舌尖，把嘴边的精液吞下，李赫宰用手指拨弄着，喂他吃下。

李赫宰把他软成一摊的小猫咪抱在怀里，揉着开了花的屁股，李东海吮吸着男人的手指，轻轻喘息。

夜，还很长。

 

—未完待续—


End file.
